Dream of Genie
"Dream of Genie" is the 14th episode of Once Upon a Virus. Summary Joanna's new Virus has made it so that Joe and Josh are stranded in what's left of the Once Upon a Time Wiki along with Dlrgirl75, a genie previously close to MaryPierceLopez who is now being hunted, and thus so are the people she's with. In Storywik, everyone commiserates their losses while trying to figure out if their missing family members are okay. Meanwhile, in the past, Dlr's death is reversed as a result of time travel and she finds herself back in her empty homeland, but she quickly discovers that it isn't as empty as it seems. Plot Tyson's lifeless body continues to hang there, tied between the trees, as James 1234 and Primadonna Girl stand beside it shocked at the sight before them: Joe and Josh lying on the ground, with Dlrgirl crouching over them. "Are you kidding me? Another three wishes we have to wade through?!" Prima screeches, whipping out her leather book and flipping to a specific page. "Any time now, guys…" says the genie. Josh manages to get to his feet whilst Dlr helps Joe to his. Prima summons magic from the ink in her spell book's pages, just as her adversaries begin to run. As they do, however, they find themselves suddenly caught in a ring of fire, enacted by the blonde. "Nice work, Alison," says James. "Oh, cut the crap," she tells him, "I'm annoyed." They begin approaching the flames, with James once again reaching for his small knife, but before they know it, Josh makes it so that he, Joe and Dlrgirl75 vanish in another one of his black smoke flurries. Primadonna Girl screams a blood-curdling scream, causing any nearby birds to fly off in a disturbed manner. Meanwhile, in Storywik, Rena, Justine and Liz remain standing confused in the woods. "Where are they…" Justine commiserates. "I… I don't know," says Rena. "Are they… are they…" "Lady Junky," Liz chimes in, fighting back her own tears, "We don't know, alright? But standing here and weeping isn't going to get us anywhere. We have to… reconfigure our knowledge and… see if we can find a way to get them back. All those years ago, I was hired to protect you, and I think, encompassed with that… is helping you. So that's what I'm gonna do." Rena nods towards her as if to say "thank you". "Okay," Justine says, wiping her eyes, "So we need to find a way to reverse it?" She then says to herself, "Sounds like I owe someone a visit." "Was it… her?" Josh is heard asking himself once he and the other two have teleported to another remote location in the woods, beside some barren wasteland. "What?" asks Joe, "What do you mean?" "Nothing," Josh shrugs him off. "Right, so," Joe continues, "I'm gonna ask a pretty obvious question here: what the hell happened? I mean, what is this place, how did we get here…" Josh rolls his eyes and explains to his younger, "Joanna's Virus was a companion Virus to the one I enacted, meant to eradicate the town of the antivirus, or, savior, or whatever you're calling yourself nowadays. I'd only heard whispers of it, but never found it myself." "So… why did it take you with me? And, once again, where are we?" "It took me because, like you, I wasn't a victim of the Virus. And we're in the Once Upon a Time Wiki, nitwit." "Wait… this is the Once Upon a Time Wiki? But it's so… dead. I've seen Wikia, in Natalia's memories, and it's a lot… prettier." "Well, that's Viruses for you," says Josh, but he's fast interrupted by Dlrgirl, who finally approaches the two of them and says, "Did you say Natalia? As in… MaryPierceLopez?" "Um, yeah…" says Joe, finally taking a real look at the genie before him and remembering, "You're Dlrgirl75. You're Natalia's friend." She nods, and asks if he knows Mary; "Is she alright? I haven't seen her since, well…" "Hurry!" Dlrgirl exclaims, and Natalia wishes, "I wish to have one more chance to convince the savior of his destiny!" the genie quickly grants this wish, but as she does so, the smoke consumes her and she almost immediately liquidizes. "NO!" Natalia yells, being sprayed with blood, but it's not long before she's pulled back in time for the second and final time (see "Time After Time"). But Dlr is pulled back in time as well, and after a long flash and swirl of bright lights and screaming, she is suddenly dumped in the desolate Wikia, right outside the grand Community Central palace. She looks up at the palace behind her, only it's not there, for a large beanstalk has grown beneath it, and now the whole castle rests atop the ruffage. "What the hell…?" Dlr thinks to herself, embracing herself when a chilling wind washes over. "I don't think I'm in Storywik anymore…" she comments to herself, and when the wind grows colder, and she wants her bottle to reside in… only she remembers that that is in Storywik, and she stomps her foot in anger. She begins wandering the wastelands, calling out Mary's name in case she might be there as well, but of course she never gets any replies. It isn't long before night draws in, whilst Dlr has made it a few wikis over, and the wind really increases in coldness now. She spots a nearby mansion – very big, very lavish, the only thing she's seen so far that isn't a crumbling wreckage pile – and figures that, in this empty world, no one exactly needs it. She approaches, going to open the door, but suddenly the vines and plants on the trellis come to life and begin grabbing her. She squeals, but it isn't long before she's completely bound by the plant life. At this point, the door opens and Tysonjackson comes out, wielding a crossbow which he then aims at her, demanding to know who she is. "Um… this might be a little hard to hear…" says Joe in the present day as Josh stands a little away, giving he and Dlrgirl their privacy, "But… Natalia… Mary… she died." "Wh-what?" Dlr asks, tears forming in her eyes and growing exponentially. "But… but how?" she wonders, trying to wipe her eyes only to have more and more tears flow from them. "It's… a long story… she succeeded in getting me to deactivate the Virus, but events transpired, there was an accident, something went wrong, and…" "And she died…" Dlrgirl finishes, her face just still and desolate now. Joe places a hand on her shoulder and, after a small amount of time has passed, he asks delicately how she herself managed to survive, for he saw her get torn apart by smoke. "Well," she says, sniffling, "My, uh, my death was reversed along with time, but because Mar… but because all three wishes had been used… I no longer had a master binding me to Storywik… so I ended up back here." "But… your bottle remained in town? I remember her checking it, it was empty. And, uh, now you have this golden lamp," Joe says, holding it up. "Our containers are expendable," Dlr tells him, "As long as we find one in time, it doesn't really matter." Back in time, Dlrgirl is seen looking amongst Tysonjackon's many nice containers, which he has displayed for on his large dining table. It's not long before she spots the golden oil lamp and decides to make it her new home. "Are you sure?" Tyson asks, and she nods, saying that it's just like the one from the movie Aladdin. "What's that?" Tyson wonders, and she explains that, in the other world, she had lots of time in her friend's apartment to watch these things called videos. "So, you're really a genie, huh?" he asks, "That is so amazing. I'm sorry about pointing a crossbow at you. Caution and all that." "Think nothing of it. Just you wait and see, kid," Dlr tells him, turning into yellow smoke and allowing herself to be sucked into the lamp. He rubs it, and she then emerges from it in the same way, feeling automatically refreshed. "Master mine, my will is thine, blah, blah, blah," she tells him with a smile. "Um, alright," says Tyson, "I wish…" "Not so fast!" she warns him, "You only have three." "Well, since you're my master now, I guess you have three wishes to make," Dlrgirl tells Joe. "Alright," he says, "I wish for me and Josh to be returned to Storywik." "Ooh," says the genie, "Travelling across worlds? That's a little beyond my power. I'm… kind of a limited genie." "Yeah, I remember," says Joe, "Or at least, Natalia does. Did. Um, I'm sorry… I…" "If you're such a limited genie," Josh finally chimes in, "Then how on Wikia were you able to turn back time? It seems a much more impressive feat than mere dimension-jumping." "Well, I had twenty-one years to grow my magic. Since doing it – twice, no less – on top of the three wishes my last master made… I'm kinda tapped out." "So you're useless," Josh decides. "Not necessarily," she assures him, "What if I told you there was a way for you to contact your loved ones from this realm without so much as wasting a wish?" They appear intrigued. In Tyson's mansion, he and Dlr are seen sharing drinks. "This wine is old," he tells her, "I was saving it for… well I guess I don't know what. But here." "It's nice," Dlrgirl assures him, taking a sip. "Well, even if we're the only people left in this place, at least we can enjoy a nice drink at home," Tyson points out. "Well, this isn't exactly my home," Dlr tells him, prompting him to ask what Wiki she's from. "None," she replies, at which he grows confused. "I'm from Earth," she explains, "The same place the Virus sent the others. Well, not the same place. A different country in fact. But yeah, that was my home… a long time ago. Before I was a genie, before my name was Dlrgirl75…" "What's your real name?" Tyson asks, intrigued, to which she smiles and tells him, "Rachel." "It's pretty," he assures her, and she thanks him. She then decides to ask him a question, wondering aloud how he was able to avoid the Virus. "This house," Tyson tells her, "It's conditioned so that no magic can harm it or what's inside. I paid good money for the protection spells, all to protect the good money within, and they did indeed work. I was inside when the Virus hit, so I was protected, but the rest of my family… they weren't so lucky." "You were separated from your family?" Dlr asks sadly, and he nods. She places her hand on his, comfortingly, and assures him that she knows what it's like to lose someone close to you, having experienced loss more than enough for one extremely long lifetime. "Could I use one of my wishes to get them back? Or to get to them?" "I'm… afraid not. My power… it's very weak at the moment." "Oh," Tyson says sadly. "But," the genie says, "I think I can make it so that you can talk to them." "Alright," Tyson says, "Then that's my first wish." Suddenly, a sand dollar appears in Dlrgirl's hand. "A… sand dollar?" he asks, confused. "First thing I could think of. Anyway, it's enchanted," she assures him, and she pushes down on the top. Suddenly, yellow smoke bursts forth and through it one can see the inside of an apartment containing Tyson's family. "Oh, my God…" Tyson exclaims, taking the sand dollar, "It's them… it's really them… can they hear me? Can they see me?" "Oh, that's right, the Virus…" Dlr realizes when the family don't so much as stir. "What about it?" Tyson wonders. "They're still under its effects," she explains, "Their disbelief in magic will most likely stop them from being able to see that. And they wouldn't remember you anyway… but hey, you can keep checking in everyday until the Virus is deactivated." "How do you know it will be?" Tyson wonders. "Oh," she says with a smile, "A friend of mine is working on it." "So there's a magic sand dollar over in some dead man's mansion that should allow us to speak with Justine and the others?" Josh asks, to which Dlrgirl smiles and says, "Uh-huh." The three of them have already begun their trek, and ask Dlr leads them, Joe approaches Josh and begins talking. "I wanted to, um, thank you, for saving our asses back there, with the fire and all. I know you're not particularly fond of me or anything…" "I'm not," Josh assures the young man, "But there's no way in hell that my daughter would forgive me if I let anything happen to you so, by that technicality… you're under my protection. Make no mistake, I very much still wish that you had been an abortion." Josh surpasses Joe in walking while Joe simply furrows his eyebrows at the Mayor, and flips him off behind his back. Back in Storywik, Justine is seen slamming her fists against the door of Joanna's apartment. Joanna soon answers, sarcastically wondering how she could help the young Mayoress, but the blonde immediately strangles her. "Undo what you did!" Lady Junky screams as she tackles DeviousPeep to the ground. Joanna simply laughs through the choking, which causes Justine to throw her towards the kitchen counter. "You took my son from me, again, that is not a safe place to stand!" she screams, but still Joanna laughs. When Lady looks like she's about to charge at her, Joanna puts a stop to everything with ease by clapping her hands and making it so that red lightning begins flowing through her adversary's body. The Blood Wiccan gets to her feet, and she tells Lady, "Perhaps that Virus wasn't so disappointing after all, for seeing you and everyone is in such pain… well, it's absolutely delicious." She then ceases the lightning and Justine takes a deep breath as the pain ends, before Peep's magic sends her flying out of the apartment, and the door slams behind her. Josh, Joe and Dlrgirl are next seen standing outside Tyson's mansion, but the latter tells them to beware as they approach, for there are protective enchantments all around. "Please," says Josh, "I own protective enchantments." He goes to open the door, but suddenly the vines of the trellis come to life once more, and they grab both Josh and Joe. Dlr looks worried, not knowing how to stop it, but it isn't long before the plant life finds itself incinerating at the behest of Josh's magic. "Please," he says, "Such simplicity." "Although, Kahn, when I said I'd be protecting you, I didn't want to take it up as a fulltime hobby." "You're the one who touched the door…" Joe points out. "Quit bickering," Dlrgirl tells them, entering the house by herself. Joe and Josh follow, and it isn't long before she finds the enchanted sand dollar lying on Tyson's extravagant dining table. Justine is seen returning to Rena and Liz, who are at The Sword and Hammer, and the two of them wonder where the beautiful blonde has been. "I've just been to visit Joanna," she says, taking a seat, but Rena and Liz vacate their own in order to approach her, shocked. They sit either side of her, and Rena asks her what happened. "I attacked her," Justine explains, "But I was unsuccessful." "You mean you tried to…" Liz starts. "If it had come to that, probably," Justine assures them. "I don't understand," says Rena, "What were you hoping to achieve?" "I was hoping to achieve the return of my father and our son! But obviously the blasted witch will be of no help… so we're going to have to do it ourselves." "What are you getting at?" Rena asks his wife, who explains, "The reason Jdg98 is so powerful is because he comes from two of the most powerful ancestries in magical history. It's the same reason my father has magic…" "I'm aware," Rena says, "But I still don't see… oh," he realizes. "Am I missing something?" Liz wonders. "She's saying that the ancestral magic runs through us as well," Rena explains. Lady nods, saying that she thinks it's time the two of them started getting in touch with their family history. Over in Wikia, Dlrgirl75 hands the sand dollar over to Joe and Josh, telling them that they have to push down on it while thinking of their family in order for it to work. They each take hold of it and close their eyes before pressing it, and suddenly, yellow smoke bursts forth and, through it, The Sword and Hammer is visible with Rena, Justine and Liz all inside. They see the yellow rupture in space and appear shocked… but then they see Joe and Josh on the other side. "Is that… is that really them?" Justine asks. "Yes, sweetheart, it's really us," Josh assures her, and they appear ecstatic. "You can hear us?" asks Liz. "And see you," Joe assures. "Where are you?" Rena wonders. "Safe," says Josh, "In Wikia. We're going to begin searching for a way back home." "We love you," Justine cries. However, suddenly, the transmission is cut off as a ball of fire utterly destroys the sand dollar. In Storywik, they are unaware what happened, but Justine asks if it matters… "They're alive." In Wikia, we see that the source of the fireball is James 1234, who stands at the doorway of the mansion along with Primadonna Girl. "Don't think of using your old trick and teleporting away," James tells them, "One of the spells around this house prevents such a thieves' escape. That Tyson was so… wearisome." When Prima comes into full view, her and Josh stare at one another for a moment. "It is you…" Josh utters, while she hisses in turn, "You…" "Primadonna Girl, James 1234," Dlrgirl75 greets, "You two sure are making a habit of showing up here uninvited." In flashback, Prima and James enter the same mansion as Tyson and Dlr are talking inside. "I told you I spotted a genie earlier," Prima says to her partner, "Allow us to introduce ourselves, I'm Primadonna Girl and this is my… associate, James 1234." "What the—" Dlr begins, but they interrupt her, saying they do hope Tyson makes his wishes soon. "How many have you made?" James asks. "I…. um…" Tyson utters, raspy. "Tell us!" James yells, approaching Tyson and grabbing him by the throat, lifting off the ground with relative ease. "One!" the young man cries, "Only one!" "So he needs to make two more," Prima comments, "Well, get going." "Wish, boy!" James yells in his face. However, suddenly, the warlock is hit around the back of the head by Dlrgirl, who wields her golden oil lamp. Tyson is dropped back to his feet as James cries out in pain, and the genie yells, "Run!" She and Tyson begin running from the house with one another, and as they do, Tyson asks what they're to do next. "Just keep running!" Dlr exclaims, "And maybe hide if you can!" "How is it you entrapped us in that fire earlier?" Josh wonders, "You have no magic of your own." "Oh, but I don't need magic," Prima says, "I have this." She raises her leather spell book and explains that within it are all the magic tricks she could ever hope to perform – including the secret for forever staying young and beautiful. "You know me, Reginafan… I'm a stickler for a good book." "So you two know each other?" Joe asks. "Can we quit talking and get to the killing them part of the interaction?" James asks his associate. "Of course, Jack," Prima tells him. "I thought we were done with that." "I'm in a better mood," she says, "And why wouldn't I be? I finally have the chance to kill the Evil Bureaucrat and get myself a genie. I almost wanna pinch myself to check I'm not dreaming… of course I think you three will find you're in a nightmare." She prepares her book for hacking spells at them, while James' hands flare up with magic, however, Dlrgirl simply tells the two of them that they're right – "Tyson was wearisome, and he always wanted to make sure that he had ways of escaping thieves in a hurry." Suddenly, she reaches up and pulls a cord attached to the ceiling, which causes a trapdoor to open beneath herself, Josh and Joe. They fall into some underground tunnels as the door locks behind them, and Dlr tells them that the protective enchantments shouldn't work down here. "Right," says Josh, and the three of them teleport away once more. They appear in the woods in a flurry of black smoke, and Joe tells Dlrgirl that what she just did was amazing. "Yeah," she says, "I guess it kinda was. I'm pretty great." Joe smiles, as does she, but suddenly he frowns, turning to Josh. "So… you and this 'Primadonna Girl'… you have a history?" "Indeed," Josh says. "Do you mind telling me what that is?" Josh sighs, and tells him, "Fine… Primadonna Girl is… was… my wife…" Joe looks stunned, and asks, "Does this mean…?" "Yes, Kahn… she's Lady Junky's mother. And, by extension, your grandmother." "Whoa," says Dlr, "The Evil Bureaucrat and Nutjob Barbie? Your family sure is effed up." Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes Category:Dlrgirl75-Centric